Spongebob's Final Exam
by Pikfan
Summary: Spongebob's moving away unless he passes his driving test. Will his friends save him before the last day of boating school? Will Squidward help? Heck no. Chapter 8 is finally up! R/R including ananyomus.
1. The News

**Spongebob's Sad Move!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob.

Spongebob wakes up usually. Then he gets a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. I'm just wondering do you like scary movies?" the voice said.

"No? Why did you ask? Who is this anyway?" Spongebob asked. "You don't need to know...you don't want to know!" the voice said.

"Where are you?" Spongebob asked nervously.

"I'm right inside your house. Mmm, I love the taste of escargot!" the voice said.

"Spongebob! Help! It's the Ha…" Gary said before he was eaten.

"Gary! No!!" Spongebob screamed until he woke up, and have no memory about the nightmare. (Scary Movie doesn't have anything about this fanfic.)

Spongebob woke up the usual way.

Then he heard a phone call. "Hello? This is Spongebob speaking," Spongebob answered.

"Hey, dearie! Sorry to wake you up!! I just want to say that unless you clear boating school, you have to move back," Mrs. Squarepants said.

"You must be joking right? Please say you are!!" Spongebob cried.

"No, no, Spongebob. With you're terrible driving skills, you really proved to be just a child, so you have to move home...Bobby? Oh well, goodbye!" Mr. Squarepants called.

"W-W-WHAT!!" Spongebob yelled so loud that Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy could hear.

Outside the neighborhood. "What the hell was all that about?!" Squidward yelled.

"It's terrible, man!! Unless I officially pass the test. I will move out of Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob! Your house is gone!" Patrick said.

"Can we please get to the real damn subject? Wait. That means one less buffoon to worry about! Cool; tight; and awesome!!" Then Squidward party all day long.

"Don't worry Spongebob! We will teach you to drive before driving school," Sandy said. Then Squidward stopped partying, and ran back outside.

"You guys are not going to make Spongebob stay here. Even if it means that I have to stop you!" he said.

"What a nice suppoter," Spongebob and Patrick said.

And that's where it all began. Most thanks to Fanficismything. Please R/R.


	2. Day 1

**Spongebob's Final exam!**

A/N: Blah, blah, blah…why do I even put this here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob (good thing too).

_Day 1. _"Okay Spongebob. For this test, all you have to do is to drive straight," Sandy commanded.

"Umm, okay. But aren't you supposed to be in the passenger seat?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah... No. Just let us see what you've got!" Patrick said reading lines from a Judy Blume book.

Moments later. "How disappointing, Spongebob. You can't even drive a straight line!" Sandy yelled.

"Well sorry! I just panicked," Spongebob yelled.

"(Sigh). Let's try again."

400 tries later. "Hey. I made it!! Awesome!" Spongebob said. "Yeah! You made it! You're going to pass the driving test for sure!" Patrick said.

In Squid's house. "What?? He actually passed something that includes driving!? Well I guess I have to take more drastic measures," Squidward yelled in frustration.

Back at the course. "No he's probably not with only one lesson done!" Sandy said. "Please don't tell me that there's more than one lesson," Spongebob cried.

In the wee evening light. This time their in a curvy road. "Sandy, don't you think that it's a little late and dark to be driving?" Spongebob said. "Nonsense, Spongebob. A lot of people drive more at night than the morning to get to work. Just follow the signs," Sandy said.

By the turning signs. "Hmm. I bet that idiot won't pass without these," Squidward said. "Hi Squidward! What cha doing?" Patrick asked. "PATRICK!! I was, uhh, umm…replacing the signs!" Squidward lied. "Okay, see you later."

Back at the driveway. "Patrick, where were you?" Sandy and Spongebob asked. "I don't know. I was out to check on the signs and the goal. Then I saw Squidward. He said that he was replacing the signs," Patrick said. "Replace the signs? Why would he do that?" Sandy asked. "Are you saying that you don't trust Squidward?" Patrick asked. "Yeah! Squidward will never stop me from leaving because he loves me!" Spongebob said.

During driving, Spongebob is doing…for 3 miles per hour. That is until he saw a left and right sign by his boat. Those were the 2 signs!! So, Spongebob panicked and crashed.

But eventually (500 tries), he made it to the goal without problems. "This guy is impossible to stop! Well I'll stop him tomorrow!" Squidward said.

That's all now. Please R/R. Thanks again, Fanficismything and Spongefn!


	3. Day 2

**Spongebob's Final Exam**

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Day 2

"Now, Spongebob, this is when things get harder," Sandy announced.

"It isn't hard enough?" Spongebob asked. "Just do these 4 turns and you're done with the turning lessons," she said.

By the traffic lights. "Well, well, well. Let's see how fast you can do it with flashing lights?" Squidward said to himself as he changed the traffic light to where they just flash for 2 seconds.

Meanwhile, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick were at their next test, the traffic stop.

"Umm, Sandy, are those traffic lights suppose to do that?" Spongebob asked. "Uhh, not rea…" Sandy started.

"Why of course they are suppose to do that! I mean what's the point of these lights if they don't change?" Patrick asked.

"You're right, Patrick. I must do this!" Spongebob yelled as he floor the petal and crashed to another driver. "Watch it, dumb ass!" the driver yelled.

"I can't do it, guys! I guess I've got to leave Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob cried. From a distant, you could hear a celebrating Squidward.

""No way, Spongebob Quitterpants! You are going to pass the test and you are going to like it!" Patrick yelled.

"Well, what he meant is…" Sandy started again.

"You're right again, Patrick! I won't try to be more confident, I will be more confident! You should be more smart like Patrick, Sandy," Spongebob said.

Hours of crashing to people later, he made all 4 turns possible.

"Well, Sandy, I've done the last test. What do I do now?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, now, we are reviewing for what you have done so far! But this time, you won't stop doing that course until you pass it without crashing. And to make sure, I will be the passenger," Sandy announced.

Moments later. "Spongebob. How did you get us here?" Sandy yelled as her and Spongebob are in the surface of Japan. "Drive back to the water," Spongebob commanded.

A day later, Spongebob passed 3 courses without any trouble.

But now things are getting harder and stupider. R/R.


	4. Day 4 Part 1

Spongebob's Final Exam

A/N: If you remember the third chapter, Spongebob took another day to complete the last course, so it's day 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob, once again.

_Day 4 Part 1

* * *

_

"I feel more confident about driving now Sandy!" Spongebob said.

"That's great, Spongebob, but we're not done yet! We have to the **advanced** courses" Sandy said.

"Dang, there's more? I mean...great, there's more! And there advanced, too? Wonderful!" Spongebob said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!!" Sandy said taking him to tbe next road.

The next road is an up and down hill with turns at each. Spongebob just gulp.

"What's the matter, Spongebob? Are you ready for your next challenge?" Sandy asked.

"Oh! Of course I am! Never better," Spongebob yelled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in the car and test this baby out," Patrick said.

"Wait, you haven't test these test yet??" Spongebob asked nervously.

"Umm, no...but that's part of the test, to test those test out! Besides, it looks preety stable," Sandy said.

"Now that you mention it, it does look kind of stable... I'm ready!!" Spongebob shouted.

(Behind the course, Squidward is up to trouble again.)

"It's stable, huh? (Squidward grabs a hammer and whack the hill 3 times.) Not anymore!" Squidward said.

"Hey Squidward! What are you doing with that hammer?" Patrick asked.

"I was...umm, gettig a fly out of the hill, is all," Squid lied.

"Okay then, see ya later!" Patrick said.

(At the beginning of the course.)

"Patrick, where were you? You were suppose to get in the car with Spongebob!!" Sandy said.

"I was off to get a donut, and then I saw Squidward trying to get a fly off of the hill with a hammer!" Patrick announced.

"Aww, that was nice for him to do that!" Spongebob said.

"Wait a minute, flies don't swim in the ocean! I'm gonna check the hill to be sure! Sandy said.

"No need, Sandy. The course looks fine and stable. (GASP!!) Are you doubting Patrick to doubt Squidward?? For shame!" Spongebob said.

"Fine; go ahead and go. I'll meet you at the finish line," Sandy said.

So Spongebob just went flying over the hill, and somehow, crashed into the top of Squidward's house.

"Hi Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"SPONGEBOB!! YOU WRECK MY HOUSE!! I HOPE YOU MOVE AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE, AND PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES FOR MY HOUSE!!" Squidward yelled.

"Thanks for the support, Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"NO!! I wasn't supporting you, I was...oh never mind before I lose my voice," Squidward said, and then entered his house.

So Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy pulled the car out of Squidward's house, then got back to the hill.

"What do you mean that the hill was unstable?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm saying that some certain 'someone' sabotage the hill, not wanting ou to pass!" Sandy announced.

"I wonder who that could be?" Patrick asked.

Sandy just slapped her helment from where her forehead is suppose to be, and took Spongebob and Patrick to the hill to fix it.

Moments later, they fixed the hill, and got back to work. And eventually (only 75 tries this time), Spongebob passed the hill test.

But Sandy made a twist for Spongebob, and make him do this test again, but unstabled. After that, Spongebob took an extra 100 times to complete this test.

"Whew! That was a long day. Can't wait to get home!" Spongebob said.

"Nonsence, Spongebob! It's still 4:00! We still have time for another course!" Sandy said.

"Aww, tarter sauce!" Spongebob said under his breath.

The next course is a very steep up, down, then up again hill.

Lucky for them Squidward is getting is foot rubbed. Unluckily for him, the rubber is from a fish who had life in prison for breaking people's fins (feet).

So Spongebob slowly drove his car (4 mph) to the mountain like test, now noticing how narrow the road is.

"Umm, Sandy, I'm just wondering, why is the street so narrow?!" Spongebob asked.

"It's all part of the test, Spongebob! Are you ready to do this?" Sandy asked. Spongebob just gulped.

* * *

Day 4 is not over, but doing these driving tests, Spongebob's life might. Good thing he's a popular cartoon, so that won't happen.

But will these test actually help Spongebob pass the real test, Mrs. Puff's test? And is there another level of these courses harder than Advanced? We'll see next chapter.


	5. Day 4 Part 2

_Spongebob's Final Exam_

Last time Spongebob passed a test with flying color, for him anyway. But now there's another hill obstacle, where the road is so narrow that all four wheels can't fit! Let's see how he would do.

Room for two obstacles in this chapter.

_Day 4 Part 2_

"Sandy, could you at least put some sort of side walk in there?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course not, Spongebob. But this course requires a whole lot of imagination...and balance. Are you ready?" Sandy asked.

"I guess so," Spongebob said.

"Go!" Sandy shouted as the car went up balancing on the hill. But then fall off.

"Spongebob? Are you drunk? You should've climbed up that mountain!" Patrick cried.

"Well, I'll try again," Spongebob said.

"Spongebob! There you are! I forgot to tell you that after you went up the mountain, make a U-turn and climb on the opposite side with the opposite side of wheels," Sandy said.

"We let's see him try without his breaks!" Squidward laughed holding up the breaks.

So Spongebob tries to balance on the hill again, but for the last 80 times, it was a faliure.

"Spongebob! Have you forgot to use your imagination of a wide rode for the narrow roads?" Sandy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Spongebob said.

"But what about your balance?" Patrick asked.

"Thanks Patrick, but it's the imagination part I actually forgot. I'M READY!!" Spongebob said and drove up the hill.

"Don't forget to speed up when going up and slow down when going down!!" Sandy asked.

"I'll remember that!" Spongebob said.

Two tries later, Spongebob manages to get to the top of the mountain.

"Wow! I'm actually doing it! I'm at the top! Now Sandy said to slow down when going down...what the? Why can't I break? HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!" Spongebob yelled as he speed down the mountain.

"Spongebob! You're off course!! Use your breaks!" Sandy yelled.

"I can't, Sandy! The breaks must be broken," Spongebob responded.

"Try flooring it!" Patrick yelled.

"Won't that make me go faster?" Spongebob asked.

"Uhh...I don't know...Eat your breaks, Spongebob!!" Patrick yelled.

"Ignore him, Spongebob!! Turn the wheel and come back through the mountain! It's part of the test!!" Sandy yelled.

So Spongebob made the worst U-turn in history, and made up the giant mountain again.

Spongebob made it with little trouble.

"Spongebob you did great! But how did you stop?" Patrick asked.

"Luckily, I ran out of gas! (Laughs)," Spongebob said and laughed.

"This break pedal don't look like an accident at all," Sandy said.

"Well once we get the breaks fixed, lets start with the next course.!" A more confident Spongebob said.

"That's very good, because you're next test is on the freeway," Sandy said. Spongebob simply gulped.

_(Squidward is way too busy with his clarinet, thinking that Spongebob won't bother him, so he won't sabotage this next one.)_

Moments later, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick arrived at the busiest freeway.

"Umm, Sandy? What do I to do here?" Spongebob asked.

"It's simple, Spongebob. All you have to is stay on one side of the road, go to the Downtown exit and drive through until the enterance of the freeway, then come back here without any damage. Simple, right?" Sandy asked.

"He's twitching with joy, Sandy," Patrick stated.

"I don't know about going on the freeway, guys," Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, Spongebob, we'll make you feel better," Sandy promised.

_(Moments later)_

"SPONGEBOB!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT BUS!!" Patrick yelled as Spongebob drove on the side of the bus.

"SPONGEBOB!! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!!" Sandy yelled.

"I GIVE UP ON THIS ONE!! IT'S TOO MUCH TRAFFIC AND PRESSURE!! I'm just gonna go through this exit!!" Spongebob said almost going in the exit.

"SPONGEBOB!! DON'T TAKE THAT EXIT!!" Sandy and Patrick yelled.

So Spongebob missed the exit.

"Great. YOU GUYS JUST MADE ME MISS THE EXIT!!" Spongebob yelled while dodging more traffic.

"GOOD THING YOU DIDN'T BRING US TO **SHELL CITY!!**" Sandy yelled.

"SPONGEBOB!! THERE'S THE EXIT!!" Patrick told Spongebob.

"NO!! THAT'S KING NEPTUNE'S PALACE!!" Sandy yelled.

"CAN'T WE AT LEAST STOP AT GOOFY GOOBER?!" Spongebob asked.

"NO!! WE HAVE TO GO TO DOWNTOWN!! IT'S THE NEXT EXIT!!" Sandy told.

So Spongebob went to the Downtown exit.

"WE'RE ON THE MAIN ROAD SPONGEBOB!! SLOW DOWN!!" Sandy yelled as they've passed three red lights.

"RELAX SANDY!! I'M ONLY AT 110 MPH!!" Spongebob said still dodging everything.

Moments later, Spongebob drove back to the freeway...with a bunch of cops on their tails.

But the cops crashed onto the Kelp Bar billboard. So Spongebob made it back to the start without any accidents.

"SEE SANDY? THERE'S NOTHING TO THIS FREEWAY CHALLENGE!!" Spongebob yelled.

"THAT'S GREAT!! NOW CAN YOU STOP THE CAR!!" Sandy asked.

"YOU WERE WEEPING ON THE GROUND BEFORE, SPONGEBOB!! Uh oh," Patrick said.

"PATRICK'S RIGHT!! YOU WERE CRYING THEN AND YOU'RE CRYING NOW!!" Sandy yelled.

"ARE YOU GUYS SAYING THAT I'M A LIAR?" Spongebob asked.

"Umm, guys, may I say something?" Patrick asked quietly.

"WHAT IS IT?" Sandy and Spongebob asked.

"FUEL TANKER!!" Patrick yelled.

Once they've noticed, everyone was still screaming and heading for the fuel tanker at 155 mph. Then there was a very, very large boom that can be a bubble from the surface.

* * *

_(On the surface, Ed and Eddy are in the ocean.)_

"It's great to relax for a long brief moment. Right Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Sure thing, Eddy," Ed said.

Then Eddy saw a bubble next to Ed, then smelled gas.

"Ugh!! Thanks Ed!! You've just ruined my perfect brief moment!!" Eddy said leaving Ed.

"But Eddy! It wasn't me this time!" Ed swore.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter, but not the story, because all of Bikini Bottom revived in a cartoon matter.

But back on the course, it's only 8:00, so there's still time for another review test. So stay tune for Day 4 Pt. 3/ Day 5 Pt. 1!

Another A/N: For those of you who are reading this and taking Drivers Ed, this is only for humor, not to scare you.

And Fanficismything, good luck on your test.

Everyone else, R/R.


	6. Day 4 Part 3, Day 5 Part 1, and a Break?

Spongebob's Final Exam

A/N: This is at the mark where it has the same number of chapters as my first story (look in my list). Thanks to all readers and reviewer who reviewed this story.

I've decided to make a tiny twist in the plot, so I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Chapter 6: Day 4 3/3, Day 5 1/2,... and a Break?

After the recovery of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was ably to drive again.

This portion of the test is a review of the first 5 tests. Mainly, it was suppose to be 6, but Spongebob is banned from the freeway until he get his license.

The first test was the straight line. Spongebob actually passed that without crashing or panicking at all!

"Wow, Spongebob! I never knew that you'll pass anything with flying colors involving driving!" Sandy said happily.

"I owe it all to you guys. You're the best friends no one can ask for," Spongebob said.

"What happened?" Patrick asked, not paying attention.

Next came the second test; the curved line. Spongebob panicked a bit, but he got it together and finished and crashed only twice.

"Sandy, I'm getting a bit bored with these tests," Spongebob complained.

"Don't worry, Spongebob! There's 3 more courses that you have to do before can take a break," Sandy said.

"I called the next one, 'The circle of all squares!'" Patrick said.

The next one was the four turns, which made Spongebob crash 10 times.

"Come on, guys! It's really getting late!" Spongebob cried.

"Stop whining now! We're almost done," Sandy commanded.

The next obstacle was the unstable uphill left/downhill right turns. The hill broke a lot, but Spongebob finally passed with 25 crashes (excluding the times the hill broke.

The final obstacle of the day was the skinny hill.

Spongebob manage to climb the hill on his first try, but he forgot to turn back and had to start again.

This time, he wasn't so lucky, due to both his lack of balance, and sleep. Still, he made it in 40 tries.

"That was good, Spongebob! Yal can take a break now. See ya tomorrow," Sandy said leaving.

"See you later, buddy," Patrick said leaving.

"Good night," Spongebob said, noticing that it was 3:30 in the morning.

--

As Spongebob lay in bed at 4:00 a.m, he soon have a bad dream about him getting chase by Mrs. Puff on a boatmobile (like him and the robot, same speed and all).

--

The next day, Spongebob came 4 hours late barely standing up going to Patrick and Sandy, who looks pretty ticked off now.

"Spongebob! You were suppose to come here at 7:00! It's 11! What took you so long?" Sandy asked.

"Sorry guys, but I thought that 3 hours of sleep isn't enough to get me wide awake," Spongebob yawned.

"Come on, Spongebob! You know you only got 2 more days to practice! We still have 6 more courses!" Sandy said.

"3 from Expert, and 3 from Master courses," Patrick added.

Since Spongebob's on the boat now, the 7th course is parallel parking.

"All you have to do is to parallel park without crashing any car, okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Spongebob said on the wheel.

"Are you mark...get set...GO!!" Sandy said.

"Go, Spongebob, go! You can do this, Spongebob! Go, go, go!!" Patrick yelled until they've realised Spongebob sleeping.

"I think he's planning the parallel parking," Patrick said.

"Patrick, here's 10 dollars. Go buy yourself donuts or something," Sandy said impatiently.

"Oh boy! Stomach, you'll wait no longer," Patrick said leaving.

"Spongebob! Wake up! You have to parallel park!" Sandy demanded.

"Sandy, as much as I want to pass this test, I really need to take a well deserved break! Please, Sandy, let me take a break!" Spongebob said.

As much as she is humble, she didn't want to give him a break. But as she looked into his eyes, she thought that those are the most precious set of pearls ever made.

"Of course, Spongebob, we'll break until 5:00, okay?" Sandy asked.

"Alrighty then! But where do you want to go?" Spongebob asked.

Because she saw Spongebob's eyes, she wanted to hang out with him more and without any hazards.

"Umm, how about the Diner?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," he said as they walked in to the diner.

Then Patrick came back to the car.

"Hey Sandy, I want another box of donuts...Sandy? Spongebob? Where are they? Oh well. I'll go visit Squidward," Patrick said to himself.

--

_(At the Diner)_

"Sandy? How come you want me to come to the diner with you?" Spongebob asked.

"Umm, is there a problem?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"No, not at all, Sandy. I also can't believe that you would actually buy the breakfast for me," Spongebob said.

Sandy couldn't help but to see him smile a bit. So in result, she can't help herself but to say something personal.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Spongebob, this is not for you celebrating you're 5 best performances. This actually like...a date," Sandy said.

"Now I love dates as much as the next sponge, but don't you think it's overreacting for a little chocolate?" Spongebob asked.

"(Sigh) No, Spongebob. Not those dates. I'm talking about the one we're having now!" Sandy mentioned.

"Umm, I don't understand. Didn't April Fools passed 2 months ago?" Spongebob asked.

"It did, and this is no a joke, Spongebob. It's a date because...I love you, SpongeRobert," Sandy said, taking off her helmet to kiss Spongebob.

"No, Sandy! NO!!" Spongebob yelled.

Moments later, Spongebob woke up from bed in a panic form.

"Whew! That was a close one. For now on, no more breaks for I am, SPONGEBOB NO-BREAK-PANTS!!" Spongebob yelled.

"Could you shut up over there?! It's 9 in the morning!" Squidward yelled.

"9 in the morn...Oh no!! I'm late for my driving test!" Spongebob cried.

"(Sigh) I wish these next two days would hurry up already," Squidward cried.

_(Back at the track...accedent rhyme)._

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had this really crazy dream..." Spongebob started.

"Never mind about the dream, Spongebob! We have to get through these last 6 tests, pronto!" Sandy said.

"But I wanted to hear about the crazy dream," Patrick whined.

Like Spongebob's dream, the next obstacle was a parallel park.

"It's simple, Spongebob! All you have to do is to drive to the tiny parking spot, and parallel park between 2 cars without hitting any. Got it?" Sandy asked.

"You betcha, Sandy. I'M READY!!" Spongebob yelled.

Then he drove super fast to the parallel spot and perfectly parked in the spot...only to move forward and back hitting both cars.

"So, Sandy! How did I do?" Spongebob asked.

"Not good, Spongebob. Let's try again," Sandy said.

150 tries of hitting the two cars and a fire hydrant (even though the fire hydrant is pointless because...you know.) later, Spongebob finally passed the parallel parking course.

"That test wasn't as easy as I thought," Spongebob said.

"Well, that's what you'll expect for the Expert portion. But don't worry, buddy. You only got the Expert portion and Master portion left," Patrick said.

"Oh joy. 5 more harder courses," Spongebob said sarcasicly.

"Well, we did enough for 3 hours. How about a _break_?" Sandy asked.

Once Spongebob heard that word, he got really scared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Spongebob started.

Patrick and Sandy did nothing but shrug their sholders curious about whatever happened to him.

* * *

And I'm done with Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will come sooner than usual. I have nothing to say except R/R, please.

Oh, and when you get a chance, read **_'Clem at the Chum Bucket'_**, a oneshot I made a month ago.


	7. Day 5 Part 2

Spongebob's Final Exam

A/N: It's been a while since I made another chapter. But here it is to all the readers still reading this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 5 Pt. 2

_(Last time on Spongebob's Final Exam...)_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Spongebob yelled.

_(Now on to Chapter 7)_

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Spongebob continued.

"Snap out of it, Spongebob!! We won't give you a break if you don't want it," Sandy yelled, shaking Spongebob into focus.

"...OOOOOOOOOOOO...Really? Why not?" Spongebob asked.

"Let's just get this next course over with," Sandy sighed.

The next course is a clover road.

"But aren't I allowed on the roads until I get my license?" Spongebob asked.

"No Spongebob. But don't worry about that," Sandy said.

"And since when does Bikini Bottom have a clover road?" Patrick asked.

"Exactly, Patrick; Bikini Bottom doesn't have a clover road! We're actually in Pacific Bay, where they don't know your accident," Sandy said.

"Now I remember this place. My family had our reunion here and where I bought Gary! Ahh...good times," Spongebob sighed happily.

"Anyway...your objective is to go through the clover road, and get out from the other side. It's simple!" Sandy said.

"You got it, Sandy. See ya on the other side!!" Spongebob yelled as he drove off...on reverse, crashing to a street light.

"Umm, I meant to do that," Spongebob said and laughed nervously as he drove off again, but forward to the clover road.

"Remember, Spongebob! Don't get lost!!" Sandy yelled.

"Follow every arrow you see!" Patrick yelled.

(Three hours later)

"Yes!! After I followed every arrow, and they finally led me out," Spongebob cheered.

"They've led you out, alright...out from the same side you came in," Sandy said and sighed disappointingly.

"What's the matter, Sandy? I've got out!" Spongebob said.

"You were suppose to come out from the other side," Sandy said.

"Are you questioning both my ability to instruct and Spongebob's driving?" Patrick asked.

"Does the word 'definatly' come to your mind? Never mind this argument! Just try again and don't follow every sign you see!" Sandy said.

"Alrighty then; I'M READY...AGAIN!!" Spongebob said as he drove to the clover.

(Near a random sign, Squidward already made his mark.)

"If Spongebob don't want to follow signs, maybe he should follow this one!" Squidward plotted as he painted over a sign (you'll find out soon enough.)

During the clover road half mark, Spongebob notices Squidward's sign.

"Hmm...what's this? _'Detour: Turn Right at the Next Intersection.' _Sandy says that I should follow every sign...but she didn't say _any _sign...maybe this one won't hurt," Spongebob said as he followed the sign.

But the sign brought him to a ramp from nowhere, and he drove so fast that he flew to the other side of the clover.

"Spongebob! What happened back there?!" Sandy asked.

"Well, I followed a sign that I didn't see last time and it...put me back at the other side of the clover! I guess I made a wrong turn the first time," Spongebob bragged.

"See, Sandy? I told you that signs were important to follow," Patrick said.

"Hmm...Spongebob? Could you show me what kind of sign told you to fly off a cliff like that?" Sandy asked.

(Moments later at the clover).

"SPONGEBOB!! SANDY!! HELP!! I'M LOST IN THE CLOVER!!" Patrick panicked.

"May you get on the clover before you yell hopelessly?! Sandy asked.

Then Patrick notice that he wasn't on the clover, but his friends were.

"Oh no! I'm not lost on the clover, but my friends are!!" Patrick cried.

"Don't worry, Patrick. We're not lost. We're at the sign," Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm coming in after you!!" Patrick yelled, not listening to Spongebob and charging into the clover.

"...Alright then. So this was the sign you followed to that ramp?" Sandy asked, ignoring Patrick.

Spongebob nodded in response.

"Why would you follow a sign that was not only placed the second time you were on the clover, but looks poorly drawn and written, and would lead you to a cliff?" Sandy asked.

"Well first of all, all signs are truthful in every way, even though their handwriting looks like Squidward's," Spongebob started.

"Don't you get that Squidward is trying to stop you?" Sandy asked.

"Second, the sign did not lead me off of a cliff; it lead me to a ramp," Spongebob said, completely ignoring her.

"But this ramp is completely unstable...I could pick it up!! Squidward is trying to kill you!!" Sandy cried.

"If he was trying to make me fail, then why did he make this shortcut for me?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh how the hell should I know?!" Sandy screamed.

"I did try to kill you, Squarehead!!" Squidward yelled, jumping down from nowhere.

"But Squidward? Why did you?" Sandy and Spongebob asked.

"You see, I really hate your guts so damn much, that I got desperate enough to kill you," Squidward explained.

"Squidward...(sniff)...how could you?" Spongebob cried.

"I have my reasons," Squidward sighed.

"How could you be so kind to make this shortcut for me!" Spongebob cheered.

"Wait a minute...don't go that way now," Squidward stuttered.

"I know you want me to stay with you, but I must not use shortcuts in my journey. You've done your best, though," Spongebob smiled.

"Aww, forget it! I'm not in this chapter anymore!!" Squidward yelled as he left out.

"Wow...that was random. Sorry about yellin back there, Spongebob," Sandy said.

"Sorry about calling you a liar," Spongebob said.

Then they shook hand for accepting their apologies.

"So are you ready to get back to the course?" Sandy asked.

"Oh boy am I...but could we get Patrick out first?" Spongebob asked.

"GUYS? WAS THAT SQUIDWARD UP THERE? IS HE LOST TOO? I'M COMING GUYS!!" Patrick cried.

"Yeah, let's get him out immediately," Sandy said.

After getting Patrick out of the clover, Spongebob drove back in to the clover, and came out from the other side, 2 hours later.

"Yes!! I did it without coming out from the same side!! And it only took me 2 hours too!" Spongebob celebrated.

"That's great, Spongebob. But before we go to the next test, let's see if you can get back to the _other_ other side within 10 minutes or less," Sandy said.

"10 minutes?! How is that even possible?!" Spongebob yelled.

"Just go back the way you came; retrace your steps," Sandy said.

"Oh, alright. Here I go again," Spongebob said going backwards to the start, literally.

9 minutes later, Spongebob came back, still in reverse.

"I did it, guys!! I did the impossible!" Spongebob cheered.

"Congradulations, Spongebob! Not only you've barely passed part 2 of the test, but you've done it in reverse, too, which takes away your next challenge," Sandy said.

"Lucky," Patrick said jealously.

"Horray!! I'm good enough to skip a test!" Spongebob shouted.

"Don't celebrate now, Spongebob; look!" Sandy yelled as she pointed at the gas meter

"Holy Neptune!! My gas tank is nearly empty!!" Spongebob hollered.

"Which brings us to our next test we need to do...and it's the most horrifying test ever," Patrick said.

"What is it, Patrick?! Please tell me!" Spongebob cried.

"...Paying...for gas," Patrick said with his low voice.

"(Gasp)! Have you seen those gas prices lately?! Can I do the skipped challenge instead of this one?" Spongebob asked.

"We're sorry, Spongebob, but you actually have to learn this lesson to do the Master lessons," Sandy said.

So with the remaining gas he had, he went back to Bikini Bottom's city limits for gas, where he saw familiar faces.

"Well, well, well. Lookie who's here, Lloyd!" Floyd said.

"Well what do you know, Floyd! It's those _kids_ that believed that they would save their town!!" Lloyd said as they slapped their knees and laughed.

"Spongebob? Do you know these two?" Sandy asked.

"Of course, Sandy. Pat and I met them during our adventure to Shell City," Spongebob said.

"Who's Pat?" Patrick asked stupidly.

"So, how was your imaginary trip to Shell World?" Floyd asked.

"And which one of you pimps have that land chick over there?" Lloyd asked.

"First of all, Pat and I aren't with like that Sandy; she's just a friend is all," Spongebob started.

"Why isn't anyone telling me who Pat is?!" Patrick asked.

"And second of all, our trip wasn't imaginary. It was real and we succeed in it," Spongebob continued.

"Sure it was...so are you gonna pay up or what?" Lloyd asked.

"But shouldn't there be a SIGN OF THE PRICES?!" Sandy asked impatiently.

"Na; it costs money," Lloyd answered.

"So, may you tell us the price?" Spongebob asked.

"Well our gas station has the gas that will make your boat run faster than what the teli says," Floyd said.

"Great! So what's the price?" Patrick asked.

"I was getting to that. Due to that kinda gas; your cost is 4.87 a litre," Floyd said.

"It may be a little higher than average, but it may be...wait a moment. If 4.87 is a liter, then what is a gallon?" Spongebob asked.

"Not much; only 18.43 a gallon," Lloyd said quietly.

"18.43 A GALLON?! WHAT A RIPOFF!!" Everyone cried.

"We've never done this before, but because we like ya funny dimwits so dang much, we'll lower the price to 9.11 a gallon," Lloyd said laughing from their reaction.

"9.11? Why not somewhere like 4.15?" Sandy asked.

"With gas like this, theres no way that's a fair price!" Floyd argued.

"So are ya gonna pay or what?" Lloyd said.

"Umm, be right back, guys," Spongebob said as he ran off to the Krusty Krab.

In the Krusty Krab, Spongebob bashed Mr. Krabs door opened.

"What is it, boy? I'm busy here?" Mr. Krabs said on the toilet.

"Mr. Krabs, may I have a raise?" Spongebob asked.

"No," he replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!" Spongebob yelled.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! What do you need it for?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I need it for gas," Spongebob asked.

"Well, I bought more expensive throw-outs. How much do you need?" he asked.

"Umm, 7 gallons, sir," Spongebob answered.

"So you need 30 dollars?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well, the gas station I'm at cost 9.11 a gallon," Spongebob laughed nervously.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF ME OFFICE!!" Mr. Krabs screamed.

"I need the money, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob cried.

"No way, no how, lad," Mr. Krabs said.

"Please?" Spongebob asked.

"No." he replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

(3 hours later)

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Then Spongebob and Mr. Krabs took one huge breath in unison.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE, MR. KRABS!!" Spongebob cried.

"Why do you need that much money anyway?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I need it for my Boating School test!" Spongebob answered.

"Boating School test, huh? Well why didn't you so, lad? I need someone to do delivery duty," Mr. Krabs said.

"So that means you're giving me the money?" Spongebob asked.

"(Sigh). The hardest sacrifice to any rich man...here's a 100 dollars. Get out before I take it back," Mr. Krabs promised.

"Yes, sir! And thanks," he said before he left.

"Ease it up, Eugene; it'll be worth it one we start pizza and patty delivery," Mr. Krabs said.

(Meanwhile at the gas station).

"So, you guys have a computer?" Floyd asked.

Patrick and Sandy nodded.

"Why you ask?" Sandy asked.

"Because there's this awesome website called where you guys can read stories about yourselves. It's great once you know how to read," Lloyd said.

"How interesting...hey! Spongebob's coming!" Patrick yelled.

"Hey Spongekid. Where's the money?" Lloyd asked.

"Here you are, guys! Fill this car up to its limit, please," Spongebob said.

Moments after paying and filling up the car, Spongebob and the others finally left the gas station.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'others?'" Patrick asked.

Now it's a time where it's really late (2:00 a.m.), and Spongebob is driving everyone home, still swerving as usual. Then he notices Sandy a bit down.

"Hey. What's wrong, Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, it's just what you said at the gas station, you said that I was just a friend," Sandy said.

"We are just friends, aren't we?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course we are, but it actually hurted that time," Sandy sighed.

"Why is that?" Spongebob asked.

"It's just that I want to be...more than friends is all," Sandy replied.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spongebob asked.

"No, Spongebob...at least... not yet," Sandy said smiling at Spongebob.

"So you want to be more than friends?" Spongebob asked.

"And less than lovers. But as long it's okay with you," Sandy asked.

"It's actually perfect for me," Spongebob said as he and Sandy came close enough to kiss.

But before they did, Patrick woke up.

"Hey Spongebob. Before you drop me off, is it okay if I get a Krabby Patty?" Patrick asked.

"Sure, Patrick. Coming right up," Spongebob said as he drove to the Krusty Krab and Patrick fell asleep again.

"Maybe we should keep our relationship a secret to ourselves," Spongebob said.

"Yeah, and keep it slow and steady. They will be wise things to do," Sandy said.

At the Krusty Krab's parking lot.

"Hey Sandy. You want something from the Krusty Krab?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure, Spongebob. A regular please," Sandy said.

"Coming right up, Sandy," Spongebob said as he kissed Sandy's helmet.

"(Sigh). Our love will be tighter than bark on a tree," Sandy said to herself.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Looks like that there's a pairing going on with Sponge/Sandy. How will this affect driving preparation against the final 3 levels? Find out on Chapter 8.


	8. Day 6: Final Tests Part 1

Spongebob's Final Exam

A/N: Where we last saw Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy, it was really late, and the gang decide to end their day at the Krusty Krab. During that time, Sponge and Sandy start to have a real but slight there's only one day of practice left, and Spongebob will face 3 of the hardest tests created by Sandy (and partly Patrick). How will this end up? Let's find out now...

Warning: OoC may appear

* * *

Chapter 8: Day 6-Final Tests Pt. 1

It's 6:00 a.m, and Spongebob was still sound asleep. But then Patrick and Sandy barged in the pineapple with blow horns.

"Wake up, Spongebob!! You have only today to practice your skills, and we're still barely finished!" Sandy yelled.

"We're gonna miss breakfast if you're not up soon!" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick, it's 6 a.m." Sandy noted.

"Yeah, but the diner has this early bird breakfast special where they only serve breakfast until 6:30!" Patrick explained.

"Please, Patrick. Tell me more," Sandy said sarcastically.

"You see, if you try the eggs, they taste like they came instantly from the frying pan...Spongebob's still asleep," Patrick said pointing at the bed.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on, Spongebob! Wake up!" Sandy yelled.

Still no response.

"Alright Patrick, it's your turn," Sandy ordered.

"You mean I could do that now? Sweet!" Patrick cheered.

(Moments later)

"DOGPILE ON SPONGEBOB!!!" Patrick yelled as he jumped on the bed, but he hit something hard.

"I meant that you could wake him up," Sandy said.

"Oww!! Spongebob doesn't feel this hard," Patrick was confused by what Patrick said and then she removed the sheets...only to find out that it wasn't Spongebob under the sheets, but a iron block on the bed (the same one on his hat).

"What the heck...?" Sandy asked.

"(Laughs)!! You have to wake up earlier to wake me up for this," Spongebob said and continued laughing.

"But what's earlier than 6 a.m.?" Patrick asked.

"So does this mean that your ready for your final test?" Sandy asked.

"I'M REAAAADY!!!!" he replied as loud as he can.

(But later)

"I am not ready for this. Cone challenges are the parts where I mainly fail in...if I pass that first turn," Spongebob said nervously.

"Which is definatly the reason why we are doing these challenges now," Sandy explained.

"I don't know about this," Spongebob said still worried.

"Come on, Spongebob! This portion of the test is only the big review of what we've learned...only with cones," Sandy explained.

"That's the problem!" Spongebob yelled.

"...The cones? You're afraid of the cones?" Sandy asked in disbelief.

Spongebob nodded and said, "They're horrible and always get in the way whenever I get to the first turn."

"Spongebob, they're only to guide you're ways and make the test easier. You shouldn't be afraid of them," Sandy advised.

"You know what, Sandy, you're right! I shouldn't take these cones offensively, but defensively, to the test. I'M READY!!!" Spongebob shouted.

"That's the spirit I wanted to see from you!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, Spongebob. You're doing a brave thing now...I would never go through Mrs. Puff's cone challenges again," Patrick pointed out eerily and out of character-ly (Better be prepared for flames).

"I'm not worried one bit of the cones anymore," Spongebob said with confidence.

"There are tests that are harder than hard... such as stage 20's 'Dutchman's Test', she names them," Patrick added.

"I've heard of that, but I always thought it was a myth!" Spongebob said.

"That's because you never passed stage 2," Patrick added.

"Well, Patrick, since you took the test already with perfect scores, tell me about...Dutchman's Test," Sandy said.

"You see, there are these cone tests where you drive with narrow pathways made from cones, aligning with a column of each other. Along with alot of turning points. Oh, and she said at that it's automatic fail if you touch a cone (thunder strikes in background)...but you're confident on taking the course, right Spongebob? Spongebob? Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he noticed that Spongebob turned pale white in fear of hearing the challenges.

"Patrick, why yall do that?" Sandy asked.

"Do what? What did I do?" Patrick asked innocently.

"Spongebob, forget what Patrick said about the cones. I'm sure you'll do fine," Sandy said, trying to comfort Spongebob was still stiff scared of the cones, barely breathing, even.

"Come on, Spongebob, do it for me, Patrick..." she continued, still seeing Spongebob scared.

"Forget us! Do it for Squidward!!" Patrick yelled, for somehow that made Spongebob build his confidence and he was ready to drive.

"Let's do this...FOR SQUIDWARD!!" Spongebob yelled with confidence.

"FOR SQUIDWARD!!" Patrick cheered along."(Sigh). For Squidward," Sandy sighed.

While the others were cheering, Dick Daster...erm, Squidward are over by the cones.

"Dodging the cones, eh? Well, I'd fix him with some of this magnetic spray. And why would I do all the hassle of spraying all of the cones here when that determined dork only needs to hit one to fail?" He said to himself before doing his laugh and spraying the cone.

Sometime later, Spongebob was finally driving on the course. However, it took him 150 tries to get through the first few yards of cones. Moments has passed, and Spongebob's finally used to the few yards of cones and made to the finish.

"Whew! That took too long! Well, at least I'm finally done!" Spongebob said in victory.

"Way to go, Spongebob!" Patrick cheered.

"Wait a second...Spongebob! There's a cone on your tire!" Sandy yelled.

"What?! It can't be right!" he cried as he check his tire. Indeed, there was the defective cone on one of Spongebob's tires.

"B-b-but I didn't feel that one when I was driving!"

"Let's put the cone back and try again," Sandy said, comforting him.

More time has passed, and Spongebob made it through again with fewer attempts than before.

"How did I do this time?" he asked.

"There's an orange megaphone on your tire!" Patrick cried.

"Patrick, that's the cone! Didn't you put it where it was before?" Sandy asked.

"It might have been a different cone!" Spongebob noted.

"Well, just to make sure, I'm gonna put this white mark on this cone. Now let's try again," she instructed.

Spongebob tried again, this time, with even fewer tries.

But once out of the track, the cone with the white mark is still on the tire.

"That can't be right! Why is this cone sticking to the tire?!" Spongebob cried.

"I believe this problem is related to Squidward," Sandy sighed.

"That's ridiculous, Sandy. Squidward is not a cone...or is he?" Patrick thought.

"(Sigh). Nevermind. Let's get a new cone and try again," Sandy instructed again.

Once again, Spongebob tried the test again, but in under ten times, and there was no cone on the tires.

"I finally did it! I've cleared the test with no problem." he said happily.

"Great! And there's no cones under there. I guess we could go on to the next test now," Sandy gestured.

Suddenly, a growl appeared from the direction behind them.

It turns out to be the defective cone with the growling mouth, rabies included.

"Easy boy. No need to get angry now," Spongebob said cone barked in response and started to hop toward the group.

"Run for your liiiiiiiivves!!" Patrick yelled as he, Spongebob, and the cone ran in circles.

Sandy stood in the side in disbelief and in thought. Then she thought of an idea and ran off.

"Hey! Where's Sandy going?!" Spongebob worriedly asked.

"Wherever she's going, I hope she brings water! I'm getting tired!" Patrick replied.

"Sandy will be back! She won't abandon us at a time life this, right?!" he asked, still frightened

Moments later, Sandy reappeared with a spare tire.

"Hey, lil' varmint! Come and get some!" Sandy yelled, getting the cone's attention.

She then threw the tire away from them and leaves the cone running after tire's direction.

"That was the weirdest event that happened all week," Sandy said.

" I've seen weirder. Just the other day, I've seen Squidward without his pants!!" Patrick mentioned.

"Squidward never wears pants, Patrick. Let's move on to the next challenge," Sandy instructed.

(Meanwhile)

"Huh? Is that Spongebob? Did they pass?! Blast! I thought that cone would be the only obstacle I'd had to add today! Well, whatever they're planning next time, I'm sure I'll get them," Daster...I mean Squidward ranted.

Suddenly, a tire land through Squidward, making him stuck.

"Where did this thing come from...AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!" Squidward screamed as he saw the cone heading towards him and then attacked him.

* * *

A/N: Poor Squidward. He never gets a break. What other tests Spongebob has to do before facing Mrs. Puff? Find out as soon as I think of ideas.

Speaking of which, thank my writers block for making up the 'ravinous cone.' I just wanted to get this chapter done, okay? Please R/R.


End file.
